Marichat May (2018)
by BlueroseSnow
Summary: A story full of Marichat one shots updated each day through out the month of May. If you like Marichat then this is the book for you.
1. Marichat May

**Welcome!**

 **You are about to enter a story filled to the brim with Marichat.**

 **So I know I'm already behind since I didn't start doing this until now, but I'll manage.**

 **That being said each chapter is only going to be about 500 words long. This story is supposed to be updated DAILY any more than that would be too much.**

 **The Rating of this book is at a T for now but since this is MARICHAT the story's rating may get bumped up to an M if I decide I want to write one of...those chapters.**

 **Of course I'll put the warning at the top and if you decide you want to skip those chapters then fill free :)**

 **Happy Marichat May!**


	2. Day 1

**_Day 1: You're injured please stay the night...please..._**

Chat used his baton to keep himself steady as he tried to ignore the searing pain that spread throughout his body.

Blood trailed down the side of his lips and there were bruises seen all over his body.

Maybe taking on that group of thugs alone wasn't his best idea that day, but it was worth it.

She was safe.

"Chat?" Soft and gentle hands caressed his cheek. He couldn't help but find comfort in her touch. "Chat you're hurt."

"Tis but a scratch Princess." Chat replied with a smile to try to ease her concern. "I've gotten worse scrapes than this. I'm more worried about you."

Marinette frowned knowing well that he wasn't okay and that he was trying to put his own well-being aside for her sake.

Marinette had made a stupid decision to walk home on her own and as a result she was attacked by a group of angry looking thugs. They had her cornered near a dark alley and she had no way of escape nor could she find a place to transform in time.

Right when one of the crooks made a grab for her arm Chat who happened to be passing the area jumped into the scene. He was able to give them a good beating causing them to make a run for it, but not without getting a few scratches and hits from them. One of them even drew a knife.

Chat had enough strength to carry Marinette the rest of the way home, but once they reached the balcony he felt his energy plummet.

"Come inside." Marinette said holding on to his other arm. "We need to tend to your wounds."

"Mari it's really not..."

"Chat please." The blunette stared up at the blonde with her bright blue orbs and Adrien was finding it increasingly difficult to say no.

"Okay..."

Twenty minutes later Chat Noir sat on Marinette's bed back facing her way as she tended to the wounds beneath his suit. He removed one arm out of the skin tight wear allowing her to care for his injuries.

They were silent the entire time, it felt slightly awkward given that they always had something to talk about, but this time it seemed like niether of them knew what to say.

Chat's eyes widened when he felt Marinette's arms wrapped around his waist and she hugged him from behind.

"Marinette?" He spoke softly.

"Thank you for saving me...I...I don't know what I would have done if you haven't been there. I was so scared..."

The blonde took hold of her hand and linked his fingers through hers. "I'll always be there to protect you princess. Whenever you need me."

Her hold on him became tighter. "Please stay..."

"What?"

"Stay the night...with me...please."

Adrien's heart started to pound at her request. As much as he loved the idea of staying within her embrace just like this for a little while longer, he needed to return home soon before his father realized he was missing. Curse his luck.

He sighed. "Mari...I really wish I could, but I have to..."

"Just for one night. Please Chat you're injured I want to make sure you're alright I want you to stay here...with me...by my side. Say that you will."

Chat Noir turned around to face the girl and she looked back up at him with those beautiful blue eyes once again, this time shining as she was at the brink of shedding tears.

His ears went flat and his heart ached at the sight. With a smile he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek surprising her, then he rested his forehead against hers before responding.

"As you wish...princess."


	3. Day 2

_**Day 2: "Can I pick Princess?"**_

Marinette stood in front of her mirror with two dresses in hand. She placed one in front of her then the other to try to decide which one looked better for the dance at school.

The blunette groaned, nothing seemed to be right. She turned to face her kwami who sat on her dresser.

"What do you think Tikki?" She asked. "Should I go with the pink dress or the purple dress?"

"I think you'll look perfect in either one Marinette." The red bug said with a smile.

"Do you really think so? Adrien's going to be there at the dance and I really want to look my best. Do you think he'll ask me to dance with him again? I really hope so..."

Marinette continued to ramble as Tikki let out a slight sigh. Suddenly the red kwami felt the presence of another and quickly hid out of sight.

There was a slight knock on her balcony and a voice came right after.

"Princess? Are you home?"

"Come in Chat. The doors unlocked." She answered.

Seconds later a figure dressed in black came through the roof door closing it behind him. He made his way to the floor below and over to the blue eyed girl with a cheshire grin.

"Good evening princess~" he greeted. "What are you up to?"

"Just trying to make a decision." Marinette continued to stare at the dresses through the mirror.

Chat watched the girl put one dress in front of her and then the other. He could tell that she was trying to figure out which one looked better.

Chat thought for a moment before speaking. "Can I pick princess?"

Marinette raised an eyebrow at his question, but didn't see any harm in it. "Okay Chat...which one do you think I should wear to my school dance?"

"Niether."

"What?"

"Niether." The blonde repeated.

Marinette blinked confused at the suggestion. "Why 'niether?'"

The black cat walked over to her closet and pulled out a light blue dress.

"Because I think you would look amazing in this one." When he saw Mari tilt her head he continued. "Try it on princess. You'll see what I mean."

Marinette picked up the dress out of Chat's clawed hands and he turned around to give her some privacy so she could change.

After a few minutes Marinette spoke. "Okay so how do I look?"

Chat turned around and he felt his breath hitch. The dress flowed perfectly from the waist down stopping right above her knees. The color reminded him of her eyes and it matched perfectly with them.

The blonde stepped forward until he stood in front of the dark haired girl.

"You look...beautiful..." He spoke honestly before reaching for her hair ribbons and removing them allowing her hair to fall. Then he ran his gloved hand through her hair. "Very beautiful...the dress really brings out your eyes. Just like I knew it would."

Marinette's face grew hotter by the closeness and gulped before trying to form some words of her own.

"Th...Thanks minou."

Chat smiled, he stepped back extending a hand to the girl. "May I have this dance princess?"

Marinette giggled before placing her hand in his. He then pulled her close against him and placed one hand on the small of her back while her hand rested on his shoulder and their other hands were linked.

They moved around at a slow rhythm. Marinette rested her head against Chat's chest and he wondered if she could hear his heart pounded. After a moment he spun her around pulling her back against him.

Marinette looked up at the blonde and couldn't help getting lost in his cat like eyes. Something about being this close to him felt right and she wasn't sure why.

She also didn't know why his face was suddenly getting so close. His hold on her got tighter and his face was centimeters away and so were his lips that were started to lightly brush against her own.

Finally hearing the alarm bells blaring in her head she gasped and pushed the boy away from her.

Chat staggered nearly losing his balance at the force. Once he finally was able to stand straight he looked over at the blunette who was red in the face.

"Thanks for h...helping me Ch...Chat, but I r...really think I should f..f... finish getting ready for the dance."

Chat Noir blinked and rubbed the back of his head with a blush appearing on his face when he realized what had almost happened.

"Y..yeah you're right. I really should get going anyway." He said trying to figure out how he was gonna survive later when he saw her at the dance. "I'll see you around Marinette."

"See ya later Chat." With that final farewell he exited through her balcony door and Marinette tried to ignore the fluttering feeling in her chest.

At the dance Marinette and her friends all shared compliments with one another at the dresses they wore.

A slow song began to play and everyone piled on to the dance floor with their respected partners.

Not having a date Marinette waited on the side watching the rest of her friends dance with one another. She saw Mylene and Ivan together and Alya and Nino. She even saw Juleka and Rose dancing with one another.

When Marinette felt a tap on her shoulder she was surprised to see Adrien standing there.

"A..A..Adrien! H..Hi...how are you? You...you look great." Marinette mentally scolded herself at her awkward greeting.

Adrien didn't seem to mind as he sent a smile of his own. "I'm fine thanks. You look very beautiful Marinette. The dress really brings out your eyes."

Marinette blinked as she felt the heat on her cheeks increase. "Thank you...a really good friend of mine helped me pick it out."

Adrien smile brighten and he extended a hand to the girl. "Would you like to dance with me?"

Marinette stared at the hand offered to her as she tried to convince herself that she wasn't dreaming. When Adrien didn't get a response he said her name bringing her out of her thought.

"Oh...sorry I...I mean...I would...l..love to dance with me...I mean with you on this floor...I mean..." Marinette wanted to slap herself.

Adrien chuckled taking her hand in his and guiding the shy girl onto the dance floor.


	4. Day 3

_**Day 3: Adopted Cat**_

Marinette was walking out of the school doors and heading across the street to her home in the bakery.

She had to stay after school to work on a project that she had been assigned to with her friend and classmate Rose.

When Marinette entered the bakery the bell chimed alerting anyone inside and the young girl spoke.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!"

Tom was already in the bakery applying frosting to a customer's order and a few seconds later Sabine came from downstairs to greet her daughter.

The large man looked up at his daughter giving her a welcoming smile.

"How was your day at school sweetie?" He asked.

"It was good. I had to stay to work with on that project with Rose and it's coming together great!" Marinette replied with a smile.

"That's wonderful honey." Sabine said joining her husband's side. "Now that you're here there's something we have to tell you."

Marinette blinked. "What is it?"

"We decided to get a pet." Tom answered.

Marinette gasped and began to jump up and down in excitement. "We're finally getting a puppy?!!!"

Sabine laughed from her daughter's excited reaction. "Well no not a puppy. We decided to adopt a cat."

"That's still awesome! When are we getting it? Do I get to pick him?"

"Actually he's already here. He needed a home so we decided to take him in. We know you'll take great care of him won't you Marinette?"

"Oh I will, I really will. Thank you so much!" She ran over to hug her parents. "I'm going to go see him right now."

"Oh wait Marinette there's one more thing we forgot to mention-"

Marinette didn't hear her father's words as she was too excited and already heading up the stairs to meet her new furry friend.

When she opened the door to her home and looked around the room her jaw dropped at the most unexpected thing.

There sitting on the coach drinking a cup of hot cocoa was Chat Noir. His head turned to face the door when he heard it burst open and he smiled at the girl.

"Hi Marinette."

"Wha...but...how did...why are you...?" Marinette's brain started to malfunction as she tried to ask why the heck he was there. "Why are you here?!"

Chat put a hand over his heart and looked slightly offended by the question. "Well gosh, I thought you'd be happy to see me princess. If you must know I was passing by and I stopped to ask your parents about adopting a cat and they happily agreed. Then they offered me a drink and here I am.

 _"Wait...don't tell me that HE'S the adopted cat!"_ Marinette screamed in her mind.

"You...you can't stay here!" She shouted still trying to figure out why in the world would her parents agree to this. Not to mention how bad it would be if he were to figure out her identity while he was here or she figure out his.

Chat tilted his head a little confused. "I thought you would be a little more happier than this. You're parents told me how you always wanted a pet."

"Yeah, but...but...not this! Chat you're really great and all and I'm sure we'd have a wonderful time together, but this CANNOT HAPPEN!"

"Marinette what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about-!" Marinette froze in the middle of her sentence when she felt something rub against her leg and she heard a purr. She looked down to see a black and white cat looking up at her with bright green eyes.

Marinette stood there staring down at the feline until she was finally able to process.

"Oh..." She said.

"I found that little guy on the side of the street next to a dumpster." Chat said as he stood up from the coach and set his mug down on the table. "I've been searching for a family willing to take him in cause...I can't have pets...you're parents were the first ones to say yes and mentioned how you always wanted a pet of your own."

Marinette bent down and gently scooped the kitten in her arms. It was just a baby and her heart ached for him thinking about how he was abandoned. Luckily Chat found him in time before anything happened to him.

"He's adorable." She said touching his little paws then she let out a huge sigh. "I feel so dumb..."

"Why do you-?" Chat was about to ask, but then he stopped realizing what happened and a wicked grin appeared on his face.

This made Marinette nervous. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Princess? You didn't think the cat you're parents wanted to adopt was me did you?" Marinette's eyes widened and this made Chat bust out in laughter. "You did! That's hilarious!"

"N..No! I didn't think that!" She tried to defend herself. "Okay...maybe I did...a little...at first...b..but you were the first cat I saw what was I supposed to think?!"

Chat continued to laugh wiping away the tear from his eye that fell from laughing so hard. "You are one funny girl Marinette...although..." The blonde leaned forward and touched one of the blunette's pigtails. "I don't think I'd mind being adopted by you. Then again who says I'm not already yours?"

He gave a flirtatious grin which Marinette rolled her eyes to and smiled before looking back down at the furry creature in her arms who gently licked her finger.

Now she had two kittys


	5. Day 4 & 5

_**Day 4 and 5: Croissant Murder and Yarning for you**_

"There all finished!" Marinette carefully pulls out the well baked croissants from the oven and places them in a container. "I really hope Adrien likes these for his birthday. I know how much he loves them."

"They look delicious Marinette I'm positive Adrien will love them." Tikki said as she floated next to the girl.

Marinette and her kwami walked back up the stairs to her room and the blunette set the container of pastries on her desk. Then she picked up a piece of fabric over on the side that was shaped into a hat.

"Now I can focus on finishing his other gift." She was knitting a blue hat out of the same yarn she used to make his scarf, she figured she'd give him something to match it since he loved to wearing it all the time, even if he didn't know the gift was from her.

"Do you think he'll recognize the same material from the scarf?" Tikki questioned.

"I'll just say that I intended for the hat to match the scarf since I know he likes to wear it all the time. I'm not taking away the one thing his dad made him happy with." Marinette searched the desk looking for something, but couldn't find it. "I must have left the rest of the yarn downstairs."

Marinette hurried back down into the living room and grabbed the blue ball of string from the coach. She went back upstairs to her room and sat back over by her desk. That's when she realized something was different.

Getting a strange feeling she looked around and realized Tikki was no where in sight then she saw that the container of croissants was also missing.

"Hello purrincess." Marinette turned around and saw Chat Noir sitting on her lounge, but that wasn't the reason why she was staring at him in horror.

The reason was because he was eating the croissants that were specifically for Adrien.

"Chat what are you doing!" She shouted.

"I just came to pay you a little visit." He said as he continued eating.

Marinette stood up from her chair and ran over to snatch the tray away from the cat. The entire thing was already empty and he was already half done with the last one.

"You stupid cat those weren't for you!" She shouted angrily. "I made those for a friend!"

"You made them? No wonder they were so delicious." He said with a grin.

The blunette groaned and trudged back over to her chair. "Great now I have to make more. I'll never get the hat finished in time..."

Chat Noir spotted the ball of yarn on her desk and felt a rush of excitement. Marinette noticed the look on his face and followed his gaze towards the blue ball of string and quickly snatched it off the desk.

"No no no no absolutely not! Don't you even think about it." She warned.

"But princess I'm just _yarning_ to play with it, just like I'm _yarning_ to play with you too~" the blonde flashed a flirtatious smile.

"That pun was bad and you should feel bad for making it." She groaned. "I need this to finish the gift I'm making for the friend that the croissants were for. I can't have you ruining this too!"

"Must be some friend. Who is this friend of yours that is so fortunate to receive not one but two wonderful gifts from you princess?"

Marinette thought for a moment and she figured there was no harm in telling him. "His name's Adrien."

Chat froze for a moment at the name. "Adrien...as in...Agreste?"

"Well he's the only Adrien I know." She said with slight teasing in her tone. "His birthday is tomorrow and I wanted to make him something special. He also really loves croissants so I made some to give him."

Chat walked over to Mari's desk picking up the blue headwear and observing it. "So you're making him a hat?"

"Yes." She answered. "It matches the scarf that I made for him last year."

"Scarf."

"Oh...I wasn't supposed to say that." She said realizing her slip up. "Well I guess there's no harm in telling you...last year I made Adrien a scarf for his birthday, but there was a mix up and he thought the gift was from his dad."

Chat blinked and he asked despite already knowing the answer. "Did you ever tell him the truth?"

Marinette shook her head. "He was so happy when he thought it was from his dad. I didn't want to take that away from him." When Marinette looked back over at Chat she noticed the hardened expression on his face. "Chat are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh...yeah I'm fine." He shook away his thoughts and smiled at the girl. "It's really sweet of you to do all this for your friend Marinette. I know he'll love it."

"I hope so..." She sighed before standing up and picking up the empty container. "The hats gonna have to wait though. I have to make more croissants since SOMEONE decided to EAT them."

Chat Noir rubbed the back of his head with a nervous smile. "Hey why don't I help you make them? To make up for eating the first ones."

Marinette tapped her chin thinking about it. "Well considering that it's your fault I guess I can let you help, but you better not eat these ones you hear me? Paws off!"

"I promise I won't take a single bite. Cats honor." He said with one hand on his chest and raised the other.

Marinette turned away with a smile and headed downstairs towards the kitchen with Chat following behind.


	6. Day 6

**_Day 6: Carried me bridal style once and now Paris ships us_**

Marinette let out a sigh as she crossed the street and headed towards the stairs that lead to the entrance of her school.

She was exhausted from the events of the previous night and she wasn't really in the mood to attend class, but she didn't have a choice. She missed to many days due to her double life of being a superhero and she needed to be present whenever she could.

Despite not having the option to do so Marinette really did want a break. Last night she had to transform and along with Cat Noir stop yet another akuma.

Like always they manage to thwart Hawkmoth's evil plans, but after Ladybug purified the akuma she only had mere seconds before she de-transformed and was forced to hide behind the nearest tree.

Coming out of hiding as Marinette she was forced with the decision to walk home since her kwami was out of energy and she didn't bring any cookies with her.

Of course it wasn't long until Chat Noir landed in front of her wondering why she was on the other side of town in the middle of the night. He insisted on taking her home, not wanting to turn away from the situation in fear that something would happen to her. So he scooped her in his arms and carried her the rest of the way home.

The blunette admired Chat's chivalry, it was one of the things that made him such a great hero, but it did irritate her a little that he thought she was so helpless and it didn't exactly help that he was cracking puns left and right the entire way back.

When Marinette reached the stairs she felt that someone was watching her. When she looked around she noticed that it wasn't just one person, but multiple people. Students were eyeing her looking in her direction and whispering to each other.

What's going on? Did Chloe start another rumor about me again?

She walked the rest of the way upstairs and turned to head inside her classroom. What she didn't expect was her friends to suddenly ambush her.

"Marinette!" Alix shouted from the front. "Is it true?!"

"Never knew you rolled like that." Kim commented next.

"I can't believe you haven't told us before Marinette! You two are so cute together!" Rose cheered happily.

Marinette blinked confused not knowing a single word any of the were talking about. She raised her hands up in front of her trying to get everyone to calm down. "Wait guys! What are you talking about??"

"Oh don't act like you don't know." Alya said stepping down from her seat and smirked at Marinette. "It's all over the Ladyblog."

"What's all over the Ladyblog?"

Alya takes out her phone and holds up a photo for her friend to see. Marinette takes a few steps forward to get a closer look and her eyes widen to what was displayed.

It was her and Chat Noir, he was carrying her bridal style and she had her arms around his neck as well. It was when he was taking her home after the akuma attack. Someone had edit the picture with hearts around it and the word Marichat was displayed at the top.

Marinette's jaw dropped as she scrambled to grab the phone and stared at it even more wide eye than before. "What...but I...this is..." She struggled to get her words straight. "You guys have got it all wrong! Chat and I aren't a thing!"

"Of course you're not." Chloe snarked while she sat at her desk filing her nails. "As if YOU of all people would be dating a superhero, you're probably just doing this for attention."

Marinette rolled her eyes and ignored the blonde. She really didn't have time to worry about Chloe right now.

"Hey dudes, what's going on?" Nino along with Adrien had just entered the classroom together.

Alya took her phone back showing the two of them the picture. "Marinette's got a new boyfriend." She said in a teasing tone.

Adrien's eyes widen and Nino smirked at the blunette. "Cool you're dating a super hero?"

"Chat Noir and I are NOT dating." Marinette clarified. "This is all just a misunderstanding. I was a long way from home so he gave me a lift. End of story."

"So you don't like Chat Noir in any way whatsoever?" Her best friend asked.

"W...well I mean I do like him, but not in THAT ways. He's very sweet, kind, and his chivalry is definitely something to admire. No matter where I go he's...he's always there when I need him." Marinette had a slight blush on her face. She picked up her bag off the floor and set it on her desk. "Besides, he likes Ladybug anyway. So even if I did have feelings for him it...it wouldn't matter..."

Ms. Bustier had arrived asking everyone to take their seats as class was about to begin. Marinette sat down in her seat and her face was still a little red from the whole ordeal.

"Why did I go and say that?" She thought to herself. "Now it really sounds like I have a crush on Chat Noir. What would Adrien think???!

During her inner freak out Adrien had turned his head to sneak a peek at the blunette. When he turned back to face forward he had a slight blush on his cheeks and a smile on his face.


	7. Day 7

**_Day_** ** _7: Mari Protects Chat_**

Marinette struggled in the arms of Hawkmoth's newest akumatized victim. She tried to break free of his hold, but he had such a tight grip on her as he zipped through the air. She hadn't seen his face yet due to the liquid bubble around her head that blurred her vision, so she couldn't figure out who could possibly be abducting her right now, but from the looks of it it seemed that his entire form was made out of water.

"Who are you?!" she shouted. "What do you want with me?" The akuma said nothing and Marinette wondered if he couldn't hear her because of the bubble or if he just plain ignored her.

They finally stopped moving and Marinette was set down gently on the ground. The bubble around her face was finally popped and she was finally able to see her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was that she was in some kind of giant water dome, the water moved around them and not a single drop was getting in.

Marinette finally turned around to face her captor and gasped a the sight when she immediately recognized the akuma to be her friend Luka Couffaine. His entire body was completely made out of water, so was his guitar that was strapped over his shoulder and his eyes were completely bright blue almost as if they were glowing.

"L-Luka?" the blunette said in a shocked and worried tone. "What happened to you?"

"My name isn't Luka anymore, it's Sonic Wave now." Luka's voice sounded as if it was covered by the sound of water.

"I don't understand, why did you bring me here? Did I do something to upset you?"

"No...not at all." Sonic Wave created a seat of water to sit on and he pulled out his guitar and began strumming the keys, each note sounded smooth, similar to a running ravine. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"About...what?" Marinette's eyes shifted trying to observe the area. There wasn't anywhere she could escape and there was no where she could hide to transform. Her only option was to keep Sonic Wave calm until Chat Noir arrived.

"Not much really, I just...I just like being near you." he smiled at the girl. "You make me happy."

Marinette blushed at the comment, but quickly remembered that she had to stay on guard. Even if this was her friend and slight crush, he was an akuma right now, meaning one false move could make him dangerous. "If you wanted to see me than why do all this?"

"I just want to keep you safe." he said gently. "My mom and my sister are in another dome across the city. Nothing can hurt them there, just like nothing will hurt you here." Luka stood up and his seat melted away. "I never told you this, but my father was in the Navy. We got a call this morning that...that he..."

Marinette's guard had completely dropped in that instant. She stepped forward and placed her hand on the boy's shoulder. "Luka I'm so sorry..." The blunette said sincerely, "You're hurting, I understand, but this isn't the way. Hawkmoth is taking advantage of your emotions, you need time to grieve."

A purple light appeared around his eyes. "No..." he grabbed her wrist. "What I need is to keep you safe." Marinette's eyes widen and she tried to pull away from his grip. "I care about you Marinette and it would kill me if anything happened to you. Once I get Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous I'll make sure that you stay safe forever."

"Luka please! This isn't you! You have to stop this!"

In that moment a figure came bursting through the surface of the water made dome. With his baton resting on his shoulder, Chat Noir sent a smirk at the akuma. "Well lookie here, if I knew I was going to a water park I would have brought my swim trunks."

Sonic Wave released Marinette and pulled out his guitar, he strummed a few keys which allowed him to summon huge gushers of water shot straight at Chat Noir.

Chat Noir dodged the attacks still feeling the mist from the water. "Did anyone ever tell you that cats hate water?!" he shouted as he ran away from each attack.

Marinette saw this as her time to escape, she rushed towards the edge of the dome to trying to find a way out. When she pushed against it the wall was solid.

How am I going to get out of here? I need to transform and fast!

The young designer turned around and saw Chat lying on the defeated. Luka rose his hand in the air ready to let out his final attack.

"Hope you know how to hold your breath." Luka strummed his guitar and a giant ball of water shot it's way over to Chat Noir.

Before the hero in black could even react, Marinette had jumped in front of the feline and the giant ball of water trapped her inside instead of Chat.

"MARINETTE!" Both males screamed as they watch the girl struggle to hold her breath.

The water was pushing pressuring on to her chest forcing her to try and gasp for air. Eventually, Marinette was unable to keep the air in and her mouth opened and the water pushed through into her lungs.

No longer able to breathe she began to drift away.


	8. Day 8

**_Day 8: Kitty Kisses_**

Chat Noir had managed to escape from Sonic Wave with Marinette and hid away on a nearby rooftop. He lied her down on the surface and held both hands pressed against the middle of Marinette's chest as he tried to pump the water out of the girl's lungs. He leaned forward trying to listen to her breathing and his heart panicked when he didn't hear a sound.

"Come on come on!" He pumped her chest a few more times and leaned forward and pressed his mouth against hers to blow air into her mouth. "Come on Marinette you have to get up! Don't you dare give up on me!"

He bend forward and breathe air into her mouth again silently praying that she would awaken, luckily his prayers had been answered.

Marinette began to cough up water, Chat turned her over on her side to prevent her from choking on the liquid further. Once she was done he held her up still holding her in his arms.

"Chat...?" she said as her eyes struggled to open wider than a squint.

Chat Noir sighed in relief and held the blunette close to his chest. "I'm here princess...I'm here..."

Later that night, Marinette sat in her room sitting at her desk while she wrote the days event in her diary. After convinicing Chat Noir that she was fine for the eighth time she finally got him to leave so she'd be able to transform.

Once Sonic Wave was defeated and Luka was returned back to normal Ladybug immediatley returned home. Chat Noir would most likely be heading for the rooftop where he dropped her off and when he realized she wasn't there his next stop would be her balcony. Luckily she was able to get back and de-transform before he could arrive.

Marinette heard the familiar knock from her window and walked over to open it allowing the feline to enter. He didn't look too happy when he entered and Marinette could probably guess why.

"Hey Chat..." Marinette greeted with a nervous smile. "How's it going?"

"'How's it going?' Marinette I told you to stay on the rooftop. Do you have any idea how worried I was when I didn't find you there?"

"I'm sorry Chat, but I...had to come home. My parents were wondering where I was." She didn't like lying to Chat, but she couldn't exactly tell him that she had to transform so she could help him as Ladybug.

Chat sighed and rested his head on her shoulder. "I'm just glad you're alright."

"Did I ever tell you that you worry too much?" Marinette said with a smirk on her lips.

The blonde chuckled. "You might have mentioned it..." He sat up to loo at the blunette and frowned when he noticed something. "Marinette what happened to your cheek."

Marinette reached up to her face and felt a slight cut on the side of her cheek. She had gotten hurt during the attack and she never had the chance to use her lucky charm so there was no cure to heal it.

"Oh...it's a...papercut..." She said meekly.

"On your face?"

"I happen to be a very clumsy girl. You know that."

Chat shook his head and looked around he noticed the first aid kit on her desk and picked it up. "Come on clumsy girl, how bout I help you with that?"

"It's just a little cut Chat it's not..." When she noticed the look he gave her she groaned and sat on her lounge. "Fine..."

The here in black sat next to the pouting girl and opened the first aid kit. He looked inside and grabbed a few items to help clean the wound along with a band-aid. While he fixed her up Marinette couldn't stop staring at the cat, he was so protective of her, given it was in a annoyingly smothering way, but it warmed her heart that Chat was always there to have her back as Ladybug and as Marinette.

Once Chat finished disinfecting the cut he placed the band-aid on her cheek. "There." he rubbed over the spot with his thumb. "All better..." Marinette's eyes widen when Chat leaned in an placed a kiss on the spot. She blinked and her face was starting to heat up by the second. Noticing the expression on her face Chat Noir chuckled nervously. "Sorry was that too much?"

Marinette shook her head out of her stupor. "Oh no you're fine I just wasn't expecting that, ya know?"

"Well I happen to be a man of mystery princess. You'll come to know that I'm just full of surprises." he winked, but his eyes widened when Marinette leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips.

"I happen to be full of surprises too kitty." She said with a mischievous smile.


	9. Day 9 & 10

**Warning: This chapter is slightly rated M. If you are under 18 or you are uncomfortable with this kind of content please skip this chapter.**

 **And for those of you who don't care, you keep living that thug life that you live.**

 _Day 9 10: Belt Tail Catnip_

Marinette was up on her balcony tending to the flowers that she had been planting for the past few months. She lightly squirted water onto the plants with her spray bottle making sure every pot and flower bed received the appropriate amount of water. The blunette stopped to admire her work and turned around to check on her newest grown plant on her ledge.

She bought the seeds about a month ago, she wanted to add something new to her garden, so she grabbed the first packet that looked unfamiliar to her. If she remembered the name on the packet, she believed the plant was called 'Nepeta Cataria'.

Marinette sprayed a little water on the plant and turned to attend to the rest of her flowers. She was so focused that she didn't notice a visitor approaching from behind. The figure leaned slightly over the girl's shoulder and greeted politely. "Evening princess.~"

Marinette tensed and was caught completely off guard, without even considering for a second who it could be, she spun around and sprayed the perpetrator in the face with her water bottle. Chat Noir yelped not expecting to get soaked in the face, he stumbled backwards and tripped falling on to the the ground.

Once Marinette realized who it was she immediately relaxed and a frown appeared on her face. "Chat! How many times do I have to remind you not to sneak up on me like that?!"

Chat was about to speak, but one of Marinette's potted plants had fell from it's perch and directly on the blonde's head. The feline coughed at the dirt on his face and eyes, he started hacking at the smell as it began to take over his nose.

"What is that??" he thought.

Seeing Chat in pain, Marinette rushed over to his side. "Are you okay?" she asked while taking the pot of his head and helping him move the dirt away from his eyes. When he didn't respond she took his hand and helped him off the ground. "Come inside, so we can make sure you're not hurt."

Marinette took his gloved hand and guided him over to her trapdoor. Chat willingly let the blunette lead him to her room where she directed him towards her lounge and took a seat. Marinette went back to the other side of her room and grabbed a first aid kit from her drawer and a towel that sat on her dresser. Then she headed back over t the blonde.

"Honestly Chat..." she started while using the towel to clean off the dirt and what was left of her new plant from his hair. "...you need to stop sneaking up on me. With akumas always running around and stuff it's easy to be startled when you're not paying attention. I just hope you didn't get any broken glass in your-"

Marinette's sentence was interrupted when Chat grabbed her hand. She looked down at the feline to see what was wrong, when she met his gaze she noticed his eyes looked...glassy and distant. "Oh purrincess~" he sang. "Did I ever tell you how purretty you look this evening?~"

Marinette rolled her eyes at the compliment. "Wow, that pot must have hit your head harder than I thought. We better take care of whatever bump you might of took." She turned around to look into the first aid for some bandages. She heard Chat get up from his spot, but before she could question what he was doing she tensed when her eyes were covered by something black and made of leather. Something with a similar texture snaked around her waist. It took her moment to realize that her newly acquired blindfold was Chat's belt and his arm was the object currently wrapped around her waist.

"Chat Noir! What are you-?!" she gasped when she was pulled back and her back collided with what she assumed was Chat's chest, mostly because she could feel his breath on the back of her neck. "Chat this isn't funny! Let me go this instant!"

"Shhh...relax purrincess..." His breath was hot against her neck and he too the opportunity to inhale her scent, his throat rumbled and he let out a deep purr. "I won't hurt you..."

Marinette began to struggle in his hold. "Just what in the world has gotten into him all of a sudden? Has he gone mad?" she continued to try and fight her way out of his strong grip until sh felt her head turn ad lips pressed against hers.

He was kissing her, Chat Noir was definitely kissing her. She's kissed him before, but it had been under entirely different circumstances. Her heart started racing and she continue to try and free herself to no avail. Eventually, all her energy just disappeared and an unfamiliar feeling began to blossom, she didn't know what it was and as much as she was afraid to admit it...she kind of liked it.

Marinette went limp in Chat's arms and he took the chance to sneak his tongue into her know opened mouth. She tensed for a moment, but relaxed and allowed him to venture further into her mouth and Chat's purr deepened at the feeling. He noticed her shirt had risen up a little and took the initiative to slip his hand under her shirt and began to feel her up, when she moaned into his mouth, it excited him further and he began to touch her more.

Marinette turned in his arms and laid her hands on his chest, she still couldn't see due to the belt so the only thing guided her were her other senses. Chat rested his hand on her back beneath her shirt and the other held the back of her neck allowing him to deepen the kiss. After a few minutes of tongue lashing and lip biting they finally pulled apart for much needed air. Chat decided to remove the belt from the blunette's eyes.

She blinked up at him while still breathing heavily as she tried to catch her breath. When the blonde leaned in for another kiss she didn't stop him and her hands gradually slipped into his messy locks returning his kiss. Chat's hand was slowly descending from Mari's back and down to the waistband of her pants, he used a claw to pull it open and allowing his hand to carefully slip inside. Marinette gave a silent gasp and her body was getting hotter with every passing second. She was lost in pure pleasure that none of her rational thoughts were able to reach her.

Eventually she was able to snap out of it, Chat began kissing her neck and gently sucked on her skin. When she opened her eyes she noticed one of her picture frames sitting over on her desk by her computer. It was a picture of her and her friends, there was Nino, Alya, and standing next to her with a bright charming smile on his face was Adrien.

"Adrien...ADRIEN!How could I have forgotten about Adrien? I shouldn't be doing this, WE shouldn't be doing this!!!" All rational thoughts were back and so was her energy to fight off the black cat. She was finally able to shove him off and scamper to the other side of the room.

"Aww...what's the matter purrincess? Didn't you like me touching mew.~" Chat Noir purred as he seemed ready to grab her again.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She backed away into the wall, if he grabbed her again she wouldn't be able to fight him off again, she needed to think fast.

Marinette noticed her spray bottle over on her desk that she brought down from her balcony. Without a second thought she ran over to grab it right as Chat was getting ready to pounce. Before he was able to reach her, she sprayed the contents of the bottle directly in the black cladded hero's face causing him to halt his actions.

Chat began to cough and hack at the sudden water that drenched his face and managed to slip into his nose, he scampered backwards losing his balance and falling on to the ground. The impact of the fall made him hit his head and he laid on the ground unconscious.

Marinette blinked and tried to catch her breath. "What in the world was with him all of a sudden?"

Tikki appeared from her hiding spot holding a small piece of a plant. "Marinette? The pot that fell over on Chat wouldn't happen to be the Nepeta Cataria would it?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah...why?"

"You do realize that Nepeta Cataria is Cat nip right?"

"What?! You're telling me that the reason Chat was acting weird is...cause he was high??!"

"That seems to be it."

"Tikki if you knew all along that this was cat nip, why didn't you say anything about it?"

"Marichat is life?"

"Wha...what are you talking about?!"


	10. Day 11

_Day 11: Are You Doodling Chat Noir?_

Marinette sat on the steps of the Trocadero near the Eiffel Tower while she stared at the blank pages of her sketchbook. She would often come here in search of inspiration for creating designs of new outfits and accessories, but for some reason she couldn't think of any new ideas.

"I don't get it Tikki." She started with a sigh. "I just can't seem to think of any original ideas today."

"Maybe you should take a break Marinette." Her kwami advised. "Relax your mind a bit. I'm sure some ideas will come to you eventually."

"Hmm...I think you're right Tikki." Marinette flipped the pages near the end of her sketchbook and there she found a bunch of quick doodles of a certain superhero. She grabbed her pencil and began to scribble another drawing of the feline hero.

Sometimes when Marinette was stumped for ideas, she'd often let time pass by drawing doodles of Chat Noir. When, why, or how this started she doesn't remember, but for some reason sketching her partner brought her peace. After a few minutes have gone by Marinette held up her sketchbook to look over her work, Chat's face covered most of the page down to his shoulders, the drawing stared back at her giving his usual Cheshire grin and playful wink. Marinette couldn't fight the smile that was slowly making it's way on her lips.

"Hey...are you doodling Chat Noir?" Marinette jumped at the sound of a male voice behind her and her heart stopped once she realized that the voice belonged to none other than her crush, Adrien Agreste.

"A-A-Adrien! I-I um.." Marinette quickly closed her sketchbook and nervously smiled up at the blonde. " I w-was just...i-it wasn't...what are you doing h-here?"

"I was at a photo shoot not too far from here and while I was on my way to my ride I saw you here. I thought i'd come and say 'hi.'" Adrien's eyes shifted towards her closed sketchbook. "If you don't mind...may I have a look at your drawings?"

"Um...well i-it's not that I m-mind it's just...they're not really anything special..."

"I highly doubt that." Adrien said before taking a seat next to the dark haired girl. "You're a very talented girl Marinette." A slight blush appeared on the blunette's face and she reluctantly handed her sketchbook to the blonde model. Adrien flipped the pages until he reached the Chat Noir sketches and for a few minutes they sat in silence while he admired her work. "Marinette these look amazing."

She brightened at his compliment. "Really?"

"Absolutely." He said while flipping the page to see more. "So...what made you want to draw Chat Noir so much? You think he's cool?"

"Yeah I think he's cool...w-well not as cool as you of course." She froze. "Uh...I mean I just...sometimes I draw things that inspire me when I'm in need of a little motivation. Something that I admire."

"You admire Chat Noir?"

"Well yeah, he's a great hero." Marinette spoke honestly.

A slight blush settled on Adrien's face. "I bet if Chat Noir would really appreciate the nice things you say about him and he'd really love those doodles of yours."

"Oh I bet he would..." Marinette whispered under her breath.

Adrien smiled and stood up from his spot before offering a hand to the girl which she gladly accepted. "I should probably get going before my bodyguard comes looking for me, but..." he rubbed that back of his neck while he continued, "...I could give you a ride if there's somewhere you need to go."

"Oh I'd love to ride you..."Marinette sighed dreamily before she realized her mistake. "I mean I'd love to ride WITH you i-in a c-car, but I-I actually have somewhere to go t-that's not far so...yeah."

"Oh...okay, well I'll see you around." Adrien waved goodbye and started to walk away.

The blunette waved until the blonde was out of earshot and face palmed so hard her face turned red. "I'm such an idiot! I can't believe I said no to riding with Adrien...AGAIN!"

Tikki shook her head and let out a little giggle. "Oh Marinette..."

Meanwhile with Adrien, Plagg stuck his head out of the models jacket. "Well looks like someone's not so secret admirer is also a Chat Noir fan girl. That must be an ego booster for you."

"Oh stop it Plagg. I've told you a bunch of times already, Marinette's just a friend." The kwami rolled his eyes and tucked himself back into his hiding spot. Adrien sighed at the black cat and gave a quick glance back at Marinette to see her hugging her sketchbook to her chest. Adrien bit his lip smiling as a heated feeling began to spread across his cheeks.


	11. Day 12 & 13

**(Touch Starved): To crave physical attention from someone, whether it's a hug, holding another person's hand or simply someone to literally lean against.**

 _Day 12 13: Touch Starved Nightmares_

Adrien gasped as he shot up from his pillow awaking from yet another bad dream. He wiped his forehead that was drenched in sweat while he tried to catch his breath as his heart pounded in fear.

"Was it the nightmare again?" Plagg asked waking up from his own slumber.

"I don't get it...every time it's the same nightmare...and...the same person..." Adrien climbed out of bed and walked over to his mini fridge to grab a bottle of water. "I think I'm losing my mind."

"Well when you put it that way it's not so bad." Plagg said floating in the air. "I lost mine centuries ago and I turned out just fine."

Adrien shook his head, but smiled at the kwami. "Maybe I just need a little time out and about. What do you say?"

"I'd say as long as there's a pile if cheese waiting for me afterwords just say the words."

"Plagg! Claws out!"

Chat Noir leaped across the city for the next hour. He figured some fresh air might help him take his mind off the nightmare, but it still hung in the back of his mind.

'Just what did his dream mean' he wondered? Why of all things did this terrify him the most? Why was it always her who was in it...and not Ladybug?

Those thoughts in his mind he found himself heading towards a particular direction, towards a particular bakery. Onto the balcony that belonged to one girl in particular.

He doesn't know why he feels so compelled to see her right now. He just wanted to make sure she was okay, but be didn't have any real reason to do that right now.

Chat sighed and turned away from the trap door. "This is ridiculous" he thought, "I'm overthinking the situation. I shouldn't even be over here."

"Chat?" The sound of the trap door creaking open nearly made him jump, he turned around making eye contact with Marinette as she ascended on to her balcony. "What are you doing here?"

"Evening princess...I was just...out for a nightly patrol and I stopped to catch my breath." He didn't like lying to her, but he felt that it made more sense then his real reason for coming.

Marinette saw past his lie though, being secretly Ladybug and all she knew there wasn't any patrolling tonight. He was obviously trying to cover up the real reason he was out here. "What's the real reason you're here Chat?"

His ear went flat against his head at her question and he sighed. "You got me...I just...wanted to check on you."

This surprised Marinette, she pulled the small blanket closer to herself. "Check on me? Was I in any danger?"

"Call it feline intuition." Chat replied with a slight smirk.

"Well I have to admit I am happy that you're here." The blunette leaned on the railing and looked at the city lights. "I kind of woke up from a bad dream."

C

hat's ears perked up. "A bad dream?"

"Yeah...and recently it's been the same one whenever I have a bad dream."

"Do you...want to talk about it?"

Marinette stayed silent for a moment as if she was considering if she should, then she spoke. "I can't remember how it started, I just remember...falling...I'm falling and everything is completely dark. I'm trying to call for help, but there's no response...right before I hit the ground...I wake up."

What she couldn't tell Chat is that she was trying to call for Tikki to transform her when she didn't realize it was a dream. "I'm probably just paranoid, it's not like it means anything right?" When she looked over at Chat Noir, she noticed that his face looked extremely pale. "Chat are you alright?"

"I...I think I need to lie down." Chat put his hand on his forehead as he felt his heart beat quicken.

Marinette grabbed onto the blondes other arm and guided him to her chair that was on her balcony, once he was seated she kneeled next to him. "Chat what's the matter?"

"Marinette...the reason I'm here tonight is because...I've been having that same nightmare recently. With you falling and everytime it's always you." Marinette's eyes widen as he continued. "You were falling and I jumped to catch you, but...I...I wasn't fast enough...I couldn't catch you." Tears began falling down his mask face. "I don't know why it terrifies me so much that I was unable to save you, the thought of letting you down is just...too painful. The thought of losing you is just too painful...I'm sorry princess...I'm so sorry..."

Marinette wrapped her arms around Chat embracing him. "It's okay...everythings going to be okay. That wont happen." Chat blinked surprised by the gesture at first, but felt more better as it went on. "I know that...no matter what happens you'll be there to protect me. I trust you and I know that you'll never let me down."

Marinette moved back with a slight blush on her cheeks when she noticed the surprise look on Chats face. "I'm sorry...I guess that was a bit random..."

"No don't apologize it's fine..." He rested his hand on her waist and pulled her closer. "and...you don't have to let go...I won't."

Marinette's heart pounded and she allowed him to return her embrace, she rested her head on the cleft of his should and he softly ran his fingers through her hair.

She smiled and thought to herself "Niether will I."


	12. Day 14

**A/N: Wow it's been so long since I wrote some fluff. Feels nice..**

 **So yeah this story is almost two years old and it's still incomplete I know...don't judge me.**

 **It just proves that I cant finish a chapter in a day.**

 **See you in the next oneshot!**

 _Day 14: I Told You it Was a Bad Idea to do That._

Marinette let out a sigh while she stared blankly at her geography homework. Today had been a very busy day for her between running the bakery, babysitting Manon, and swinging around the city as Ladybug to stop yet another akuma. Not to mention it was 2 in the morning and her homework was due tomorrow.

She really needed a break, a chance to get away, but what could she do? Right after Tikki finished eating to recharge she went right to sleep, Marinette couldn't ask her for time out while she was still trying to get her strength back. She would just have to bear it.

Marinette groaned frustrated and decided that she needed a little bit of fresh air. She pushed herself away from her desk and climbed her ladder leading to her balcony. She leaned against the railing and stared out into the city.

She felt the slight breeze traveling through the air as she stared at the beautiful city and wished that there was a way she could go explore and find something to take her mind off of the busy day she's had.

"Good evening princess, how are you enjoyingthis peaceful evening?" Marinette turned around and came faced with Chat Noir who shined his signature grin towards the blunette.

Marinette rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Well it was peaceful until you came minou."

"What can I say? I'm just that exciting to be around." The blonde joked with a wider grin, but it disappeared when he noticed the sad look in her eyes. "Hey...are you okay?"

Marinette blinked as she was a little surprised by his sudden concern. "Yeah I'm fine, why you ask?" Chat Noir gave her a look that told her he wasn't going to let it go that easily and she sighed. "Okay...I just feel a little trapped right now. Between school, babysitting, and the occasional akuma running around, I just feel like I need a break..."

Chat nodded to the designer's explanation. He completely understood how she was feeling, having to deal with a simple distress of his own. Between modeling, fencing, school, and the numerous other things his father ask of him. That's why he was out here tonight, to get away from it all.

"Well..if it's okay with you..." he started before extending his hand towards the girl. "Would you care to join me for a stroll across town?"

Marinette stared at the gloved hand that was offered to her and looked back at the cat. "Seriously?"

"Of course, what better way to relax then to explore the beautiful city we live in known as Paris, the city of love. You just might fall for me by the end of the night." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Marinette scoffed, but accepted taking his hand in her own. "I highly doubt that kitty."

Chat smirked and with little effort spun her around so that she landed in his arms. He hooked his arms beneath her legs and proceeded to carry her bridal style. "Hang tight okay?"

Marinette blushed slightly still trying to recover frombeing spun so suddenly and she wrapped her arms around the leathered hero before he took off. They visited various locations around the city and throughout it all Chat continuously joked and flirted, but after a while Mari began to flirt back and he wasn't sure how to handle it.

They finally came to a stop at a rooftop near her home, Chat set the blunette down on the surface and Marinette couldn't contain the giggles from how excited she was feeling. "That was great, I haven't had this much fun in a while."

"What I tell ya? Im just that exciting to be around." Chat said with a wink.

Marinette laughed, "Well I guess there's no denying that."

Chat was about to say something else until she began to absentmindedly walk across the edge of the rooftop, looking down at the city. "Um...Mari?" He called feeling slightly concerned with how close she was to the edge. "Maybe you shouldn't lean over like that."

"I'm being careful Chat, there's nothing to worry about." She continued to look over.

"Yeah, but still I dont think that's a good idea." Chat knew she'd try to be careful, but he was also aware of how clumsy she tended to be every other day, he just didn't want it to be one of those days.

"Chat I swear it's perfectly f-" Her words were betrayed when her heel inched a little to far over the edge and she lost her footing, her heart raced in fear as she felt herself tumbling backwards as gravity was pulling her over. As quickly as she realized she was falling, she was pulled back up when Chat who had raced over at the last second pulled her arm and brought her back on the roof.

"Marinette are you okay?!" Chat asked frantically, his heart was still beating like crazy from the sudden fear that took over when he realized she was about to fall.

"Y..Yeah I'm fine." She gave a sheepish smile. "I guess I wasn't paying attention and I lost my footing for a second."

"I told you that was a bad idea." Chat Noir sighed, finally managing to calm himself. "You're lucky you're knight in shining leather was here to look after you princess."

Marinette simply rolled her eyes at his bad pun. "Yeah yeah okay you were right." She leaned against his chest and smiled. "Thanks for being there for me Chat..."

The blonde felt his heart pick up speed again, this time for a different reason. He felt that her words had more meaning to them and the feeling warmed his heart.

Chat smiled and rested his chin on her hair. "Of course princess...anytime."


End file.
